


What Makes the Heart Beat? What Makes it Flutter?

by Comet96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comet96/pseuds/Comet96
Summary: Ophelia Black, younger sister of Sirius Black has joined the Order after the return of Voldemort. The summer of 1995 is full of mischief as the Weasley's invade Grimmauld Place, and why does Bill Weasley make her heart flutter? Why can't she control her emotions around him? Ginny thinks it's because she loves him, but Ophelia's not so sure. Could she really love Bill? Bill/OC





	1. Nervous

**Hello and thank you for taking an interest in my story.**

**This is a Bill Weasley/OC fanfiction. I have nothing against Fleur, I just feel that BIll is underappreciated and I really love him.**

**Harry Potter was the very first fanfiction that I started reading and I always come back to it. I thought, 'why not write a Bill/OC fanfiction?' So, I have started one and am sort of happy with how it's coming along.**

**Ophelia is currently twenty-two in the story but will be turning twenty-three in November. She's the same age and Tonks and Charlie, having gone to Hogwarts with them. Bill is twenty-four but will be turning twenty-five.**

**My OC is from the Black family and is Sirius' sister - not his daughter.**

**I really do hope you enjoy this story and please tell me what you think either through reviews or PMing me if you wish.**

**Please enjoy - thank you x Comet96 xx**

* * *

**I'm Nervous and my Hair's Turned to Teal.**

Why did a knock at the door seem so frightening?

I suppose it had everything to do with Voldemort returning and the dangers we would be facing in the coming years.

"Are you ready?" Sirius asked, his hand settling on my shoulder carefully. It was like he knew what was going on inside my head and didn't want to startle me.

I looked up at my older brother, giving him a bright smile to try and reassure him. Sirius smirked, lifting a strand of my curly hair that was now a bright teal. I cursed under my breath, shaking my hair until it settled on black. While it may have been my natural colour, it wasn't my preferred ginger, it also showed that I was stressed.

That was one downfall of being a Metamorphmagus. My hair was always a dead giveaway for my emotions.

It seemed that it was a family trait, seeing as our cousin, Nymphadora also has the gene. Andromeda, Dora's mother, and my cousin had told us that one of our ancestors in the Black family was also a Metamorphmagus, but that had been centuries ago.

"I'm just stressed and worried," I told him, rising from my seat as another knock could be heard.

"FILTHY BLOOD-TRAITOR! HOW DARE YOU STEP FOOT IN MY HOUSE!" I shared a look with Sirius at the yells of our mother, hoping he'd go deal with her while I answered the door.

"You can deal with, mother," He said, rushing out of the parlour. I huffed, pulling my wand from my boot as I rose.

"You always do this," I grumbled, wishing Sirius was here to listen.

Stumbling over the bottom step, I was sure Kreacher had tripped me, I wasn't as clumsy as Dora, I started up to the first floor, where mother's portrait hung in the hall.

"Ophelia, sweetheart," she said softly, her eyes lighting up upon seeing me. It was no secret that Reg had been mother's favourite, but I had been her only daughter and she loved me for it. I hadn't liked her, not after the way she treated Sirius.

He had always been my favourite.

"Mother," I greeted, rolling my eyes. It wasn't unusual for her to greet me pleasantly and then start yelling when she remembered I chose to live with Andromeda rather than Narcissa.  _Silencio._

With my nonverbal spell, Mother was silenced, and I no longer had to listen to her whining voice. Hopefully, it would last for a while, and the closed drapes over her frame would stop her from shouting.

"Opie," Sirius called, using my nickname. I glanced down at him, seeing Albus Dumbledore standing behind him with Minerva McGonagall. "Are you ready?" Why did he keep asking me that?

"I suppose there's no need to wait any longer, right?" I muttered, descending the stairs, giving a small smile to each Professor.

"No need in postponing it, Miss Black," Albus agreed, waving his hand towards the kitchen.

Sirius nodded, leading us down to the kitchen and I followed, feeling like I was back at Hogwarts and was being sent to the Headmasters office. As we all sat down at the large table, I flicked my want and a tea set appeared, the teapot steaming with a strong brew. The teapot filled the cups, which then floated in front of us before settling. Milk and sugar were added to those that preferred it.

"Thank you," Albus said, picking up his cup and sipping the hot tea. "You know why we came."

"Because we offered the house as headquarters for The Order," I replied, feeling the need to hurry this along so we could get it over and done with. I was feeling stressed enough as it was without the added intensity of the situation.

"Yes, and we'd like to use it, but first we need to add the Fidelius Charm to prevent unwanted guests from coming," Albus stated. I nodded, feeling that he was being reasonable.

A few members of the family knew about the house, but with the Fidelius Charm placed upon the house, along with a few other spells father placed upon the building, they wouldn't be able to enter.

"Who's it going to be?" Sirius asked, his eyes flicking between Albus and Minerva. "Ophelia, right? Seeing as the house is hers." I felt the shock brush through me at his words. Did he think I owned the house?

"The house isn't mine," I told my brother. He looked at me, his eyes flicking over my hair and down to my hands. I glanced at my hands holding my teacup to see that my fingernails were a lime green, no doubt matching my hair.

It was a trick I had taught myself back at Hogwarts, turning my fingernails the same colour as my hair so I could keep my morphing in check. I was still having issues with my emotions, finding it hard to keep them under control.

Lime green could mean shock or surprise.

I had logged all the colours and connected them with emotions, sometimes the emotion was different, and I tended to work out which I was feeling.

"What?"

"Mother left it to me, but I was only thirteen when she died. Father had left you in the will, but mother changed it after he died. She didn't want you having the house, but it's your birthright." I glanced at Albus seeing him nod. "I asked Albus to help me write a new will, and I was adamant that the house belonged to you, even if you were in Azkaban," I told him, wanting to make things clear with him.

I didn't want him treading carefully around me in the house because he thought it was mine. It was his home now and he could do what he wanted with it. That was why I was so accepting when he asked if it could be set as headquarters.

"You did that for me?" Sirius asked softly, a gentleness in his eyes. I shrugged, it was no big deal after all and I didn't want the house, I was fine at Andie's.

"It's yours," I told him, closing my eyes briefly to change my hair from lime green to ginger. Mother hated it when my hair was ginger or red. It was too Gryffindor for her and she despised it.

"Shall we move on then?" Albus asked, a twinkle in his eyes. I had thought he told Sirius he owned this place, he wouldn't have been on the run for almost a year if he had this place.

"Albus, you'll be Secret Keeper, won't you?" I asked, not being able to trust anyone more than him. He shook his head, confusing me.

"I was thinking of having more than one."

"You can do that?" I asked simultaneously with Sirius.

"Some wizards can." He shared a look with Minerva before looking back at us. "I suggest that along with me, the pair of you also become Secret Keepers. It'll be safer in the end. Sirius can't leave the house, so people won't suspect him, I'll be at Hogwarts and I'm under investigation with the Ministry, so I'll be watched regularly. Ophelia can easily change her appearance and not be recognized, she can go around and inform the Order of the headquarters," he explained.

"I thought having more than one Secret Keeper would be more dangerous," I mumbled, tapping my fingers on the table.

"It's safer, it'll be harder to figure out who the Keeper is when it's three of us." Albus did make it seem like the better solution.

"I agree," Sirius said, the passion detectable in his voice.

I knew he would agree. Albus had warned him not to leave the house at all and I knew he felt like this was his way of helping the Order.

"I think it's a solid plan," I sighed, rising from the table, running my hand through my hair. "Shall we get on with it then?"

Albus rose, followed by the other two and he led us up the stairs and out of the house into the night. Crossing over to the park, we stood in front of the gates, looking at the house.

Albus cast the spell on himself first before turning his wand on Sirius. A cold feeling washed over me as his wand landed on me. An intense pressure on my shoulders and then I felt light.

"Well, that's all planned out," Albus said, his eyes flashing to Minerva as he handed her a piece of paper, no doubt with the address on. She took it, read the words and then set the paper on fire. "We'll leave you for tonight, but I do ask if you will go to the Weasley's and inform them on the headquarters immediately, Ophelia." I nodded, understanding why he wanted them to know so soon. "I'll inform Kingsley, Alistair and a few others tonight. We'll be around tomorrow at eight for our first meeting."

"Good night, Albus, Minerva," Sirius said just before they apparated. He glanced at me, giving me a warning look, one that said, 'be safe'. I gave him a small smile before apparating.

* * *

**Thank you for taking the time to read this xx**


	2. Shocked and Scared

**We've gone straight in and got the Weasley's in the second chapter.**

* * *

**Shocked and Scared – Lime Green and Ice Blue**

When I arrived at the Burrow, I was drenched within seconds.  _Huh, I suppose it was raining in this part of England_. I couldn't see the Burrow in the rain, but I knew I had apparated just outside the wards.

Taking a step closer, I froze as I felt someone creep up behind me, a crackle of a branch breaking under their feet. A wand to my neck and the fear, shock, and panic washing through me.

Who was lurking outside the Weasley home? Had the Death Eaters already been given their orders?

"Ophelia?" a familiar voice asked, letting me relax slightly. I knew exactly who this was. The wand was removed from the back of my neck and an illuminating white light shone from the tip of the wand as the person stepped in front of me.

"Bill," I greeted, relief consuming me at the sight of him. At least the Weasley's were safe. "I thought you were in Egypt?" I muttered, giving him a soft smile as he led the way to the Burrow.

"I thought you had your hair under control," he replied, waving his hand in my direction. "It changed like three times in a couple of seconds, it's how I knew it was you."

"I've just been really stressed lately, it's hard to keep all my emotions under control," I told him as we entered the house. Mrs Weasley was in the kitchen, so she was the first to see us.

"Ophelia, dear, it's wonderful to see you," she greeted, coming over and bringing me into her arms. That was one of the pros of having known Charlie at Hogwarts. While I was a Slytherin, once Charlie found out I wasn't like the others in my house, he befriended me. Mrs Weasley had taken me in without question when Charlie invited me to the Burrow in my fifth year.

"Good evening, Mrs Weasley," I said, giving her a smile as she led us into the living room where Arthur and Ginny were.

"It's just Molly, dear," she corrected, notifying Arthur and Ginny of my presence.

Ginny shot up, a large smile on her face as she flew at me. Just before she could wrap her arms around me, she took a step back, looking at my clothes.

"I'd hug you, but you're all wet." Glancing down, I was reminded of the rain outside and my wet clothes. With a wave of my wand, a nonverbal spell, I was dry, and Ginny had me in her arms.

"When did you get taller than me?" I asked her, resting my head on her shoulder. She giggled, pulling away and giving me a bright smile again.

"It's not that hard," Fred said.

"With being how short you are," George finished, as they came and joined us.

I rolled my eyes and looked at them before sharing a glance with Ginny.

"Is Ron here?" I asked, wanting to talk to them all at the same time so I didn't have to repeat myself.

"Is this about the Order?" Arthur questioned. I felt the room grow tense at the mention of the Order and could only guess the tensions had been high. I'd received a letter from Ginny about Percy leaving, and I understood that it had been about the Order. "Ginny, be a dear and get your brother." Ginny dashed off and Arthur gestured to the love seat opposite him.

"You've spoken to Dumbledore then?" Bill wondered, joining me on the sofa as we waited for Ginny and Ron.

I nodded, not saying anything as Molly joined Arthur and the twins took up the remaining sofa.

"Is it safe to talk here? Are there wards up around the place?" It's not that I didn't trust them, I just wasn't willing to mention anything if it would compromise the Order.

"We've detected a few wizards in the area today," Arthur said, sharing a look with Molly. I could see the fear on her face and wondered what they were going to do. "We've been thinking about moving, just for a while."

"You can't do that," I muttered, feeling nauseous at the thought of them leaving the Burrow. "This is your home, they shouldn't drive you out in fear."

Everyone was looking at me with raised eyebrows, the twins looking amused. What? Did I have something on my face? Had I turned my nose into a beak? Bringing my fingers up, I rubbed my nose, sighing as it felt normal.

"Are you feeling ill?" Ginny asked, causing me to frown. It seemed she noticed that. "Your hair's dark green." Looking at my fingernails, I saw that she was right.

I had allowed my emotions to take over again. Dora was going to rub this in my face. She had more control over her shifting then I did. I did smile though at Ginny's concern. She was the only one besides Sirius that had learned what my colour changes meant. She had asked, and she wanted to know.

"It's nothing, Ginny," I assured her, shaking my head slightly and felt as my hair grew longer until the ends of my curls were brushing my hands in my lap, once again a ginger colour. I must have looked like a Weasley.

"I like your hair," Bill whispered, nudging my shoulder gently. I gave him small smile as Ginny dropped down on the floor in front of me as Ron leaned against the wall.

"We've got a headquarters now," I told them, watching a Ron straightened up at the mention of the Order. "Dumbledore has asked me to give you the address. There's a meeting tomorrow evening at eight." I looked at them all, knowing Molly would be bringing them all when they came. Especially after the house being watched today. "I'm going to write it down, once you've seen and remembered it, pass it on. Don't say anything out loud, okay."

Waving my wand, a quill and small strip of paper appeared in front of me. Scribbling down the address, I handed it to Bill. Once he was sure he remembered it, he passed it on to Ginny.

I looked over at Molly, seeing that she was squeezing Arthur's hand and she looked scared and concerned. No doubt thinking about the safety of her children. If they were serious about moving out of the Burrow, where would they go?

Glancing at the Weasley children, I felt my heart ache at the thought of them being someone unsafe. The only safe places I could think of were Hogwarts and Grimmauld Place. The new wards up at Grimmauld Place would ensure their safety, and they'd be together.

Sirius wouldn't mind them being there. I bet he'd love the company. It wouldn't be just the two of us and he'd feel more involved in the Order. If he was giving them a safe place to stay, then it'll make him feel useful.

I knew he'd be offering a place for Remus to stay, but there were loads of rooms in the house. The extension charms on the house allowed us to have more room than the other houses in the area. It wasn't that hard for us to add more space either. Father had taught us a few things before he died. Well, I knew he taught them to Sirius before he left to live with James.

"Ophelia, dear," Molly interrupted my thoughts as she hovered in front of me, the piece of paper in her hands. I took it from her, setting it on fire.

"Molly," I started, looking around at everyone before continuing. "You mention moving out for a while?" I could see the kids getting scared at the thought. They wouldn't want to leave their home. She gave an unsure nod, as if she wasn't willing to leave, but would if it meant the safety of her children. "What about moving into the headquarters?"

She looked shocked, and I knew if it was me, my hair would have turned a lime green. She looked to Arthur and then to Ginny. I could understand her hesitance. Moving into the Black residence might not have seemed practical.

"We have enough rooms, and Remus will be moving in soon," I said, hoping she'd agree. "I worry that you'll end up somewhere that's not safe. Headquarters is safe and no one besides the Order knows where it is. You can all stay together."

"Are you sure?" she asked softly, the tears already shining in her eyes. I gave her a soft smile, nodding my head. "Oh, thank you, dear," she cried. I wasn't expecting her to wrap me in a tight hug.

I felt Bill rubbing my lower back as his mother pulled me to the edge of the sofa in a tight embrace.

"It's okay, Molly," I whispered, patting her awkwardly on the shoulder. She pulled away, rubbing her eyes as she looked down at me fondly. "Would you like to go now or tomorrow? I understand it's a bit late."

Glancing around the room, she sighed deeply as she locked eyes with Arthur. They seemed to be having a silent conversation before he shrugged, and she smiled again.

"I think it's best if we go tonight. I won't risk the children's safety if we have more wizards lurking around tomorrow," she said looking at the children. "Pack everything, I doubt we'll be coming back until after you've left for school."

"I'll help you," I mumbled to Ginny, feeling guilty that I was responsible for her packing so late.

On the way up the stairs, I pulled on the chain of my necklace, looking at the pocket watch that once belonged to father. 10:37. I knew it was late, but I didn't think it was that late. It proved how scared Molly was if she had the kids packing and ready to leave tonight.

Thinking about the time, I paused outside Ginny's room and set a Patronus to Sirius. I let him know I was safe and that the Weasley's would be returning home with me. I politely asked if he could clean the rooms quickly for when the Weasley's arrived.

"Oh, Molly," I called, seeing her head pop out of the room opposite Ginny's. "I think it might be best for you all to bring your pillows and sheets. We don't have any clean ones."

"I'll make sure they're packed," she replied, giving me a smile before closing the bedroom door.

* * *

"What do you think I should take?" Ginny asked twenty minutes later, her hands on her hips as she looked around her room. She'd made piles of things she wanted to take, some of the essentials and the others just things she had in her room. I understood where she was coming from, not wanting to leave anything behind.

I was sat on her bed, flipping through one of her books from last year. She had just finished her third year and was going into her fourth. I wonder if she did much work last year considering it was the Triwizard Tournament.

"I can put an extension charm on your trunk and then you can take everything. You can always sort through it all at headquarters and sort it out before you go back to Hogwarts," I told her, slipping my wand out and casting the charm on her case.

As Ginny went over to her draws and pulled out her clothes, I looked down at the pile of things she had organized. One pile was her books, most of them from her years at Hogwarts and the others were a few novels and magazines.

With a wave of my wand, Ginny's room looked bare as most of her stuff flew into her trunk. She looked at me with raised eyebrows. I shrugged, casting a weightless charm on her trunk as well. It wouldn't make sense to have it weighing a tonne. Another flick of my wand and her clothes were folding themselves and flying into the trunk as well.

"You'll need your bedding," I told her levitating the trunk onto the floor before flicking my wand at the bedding, sending it into the trunk. When finished, her trunk sealed itself with a click. "Shall we head downstairs and wait for the others?" she nodded, leading the way out, the trunk levitating behind her as I followed.

Molly was in the kitchen, a wicker basket on the table as she waved her wand around, filling the basket with food from the pantry and cupboards. She gave me a sheepish look as I set Ginny's suitcase down in the front room.

"I thought it best to bring the food," she muttered, her eyes resting on the bare cupboards, a longing look on her face. "I didn't want it going off."

"It's okay, Molly," I told her, resting a hand on her arm. "We don't have much food there anyway." She gave me a smile, waving me off to join Ginny in the front room.

As I stepped into the living room, the others had joined us now, looking just as sad as Molly. Running my hands through my hair, I set my eyes on Bill. He was already looking at me, a smile on his lips. It was comforting.

"I've been thinking—"

"That's never a good thing," Fred interrupted, dodging the hand Molly went to slap him with. He gave me a cheeky smile, which I ignored, looking at Arthur.

"Perhaps it's best if I directly apparate you to the headquarters? I can take you directly into the kitchen?" I suggested, thinking about how this was safer in the end, instead of us all arriving outside.

"That sounds ideal," Arthur replied, his eyes going to Molly. "Molly can go first." Agreeing with Arthur, I stepped towards Molly, the wicker basket in her hands. Taking her hand in mine I cleared my mind before apparating.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	3. Lust, Embarrassment, and Surprise

**I always loved book Ginny and I really wanted Ophelia to be like a big sister to her. I really enjoy writing the sisterly scenes between Ophelia and Ginny, so I hope you enjoy them.**

**Not much of Bill in this chapter, but the next chapters will start to build their relationship.**

**Please enjoy the read xx Comet96 xx**

* * *

**Lust, Embarrassment,**   **and Surprise – A Punchy Pink, Magenta, and Lime Green.**

Sirius jumped when we arrived in the kitchen, a sharp crack announcing us. The tea in his hand knocked over, spilling on the table. I gave him a sheepish look as he rose, bringing me into his arms.

"I was worried when you took so long, I appreciate the Patronus though," he said, turning to Molly as he let me go. "I've done my best trying to clean the rooms, but I'm no good at household spells. Would you like me to show you around?" he asked. Molly nodded, and Sirius led her upstairs towards the rooms.

As they left, I apparated back to the Burrow, landing once more in the rain. Huffing in annoyance, I stumbled to the house, giving Arthur a soft smile as he gave me an apologetic look. I admired that they had an anti-apparation ward on house.

It was the same at Grimmauld Place, though we could apparate in and around the house, but only if you knew the destination of the house. It was confusing, but something father had been working on for years. With the Fidelius Charm on the house, only those that knew the address would be able to enter through apparation.

Linking arms with Ginny, I grabbed her trunk before apparating. Appearing in the kitchen, I set her trunk down and gestured for her to take a seat.

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't leave this room." At her look, I rolled my eyes. "There are some cursed objects around the place, I don't want you touching them," I explained, leaving once more.

Repeating the process four more times, I returned to the Burrow to see Bill already waiting outside. He was waving his wand at the house, the lights turning off and the door locking itself. He cast another spell on the house before turning to me, stowing his wand in his coat pocket.

"Just put a protection ward around the place," he muttered, running his hand through his wet hair. "No one can get in while we're gone." I nodded, taking his hand in mine as he slung his bag over his shoulder. With one last glance at him, I apparated.

Landing with a thud, I tripped forward, gasping as Bill's arms slipped around me. Looking up at his blue eyes, I felt my cheeks heat and knew my hair had changed colour. He gave me a grin as he set me on my feet.

"Oh, look at you dear," Molly exclaimed, her wand waving at me and drying me. She took my hand in hers, dragging me to the table and pushing me into the chair next to Ginny. "I'll whip us all up some cocoa before we go off to bed." I nodded, not really understanding what happened in the last few minutes.

"Your hair's gone a dark pink," Ginny whispered, the amusement in her voice. I felt my cheeks heat once again, this time for a different reason. Tapping my fingers on the table, I watched as they flashed from a punchy pink to magenta to lime green before settling on the Weasley red I preferred. "Lust, embarrassment, and surprise. Is there something you wish to tell me, Ophelia?" Ginny teased.

I glared at her, pushing her shoulder as she giggled, drawing the attention of her brothers as they sat around us. Sirius was looking at me confused before he set his eyes on Bill. I shook my head as Sirius glanced back at me before drawing Bill into a conversation about the cursed objects in the house.

As Molly rushed around the rooms, setting them up for the kids, I led Ginny to the room that would be hers. There were two good sized beds in the room, one for her and one for Hermione when she joined us later in the summer. The walls were a creamy peach and the carpet a light blue. It was one of the best guest rooms mother had.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me in my room tonight?" I asked her, seeing her eyes brighten at my words. "I did promise you a girly night during the summer. Would you like to do it now? We can have a girly weekend?"

"I'd love too!" she exclaimed, hugging me before turning and grabbing her pyjamas and fleece. "And we can continue tomorrow as well?"

"Of course, perhaps we'll go to Diagon Alley and get some ice-cream?" I wondered, enjoying the way her eyes tried to contain her excitement. I loved Ginny, she was the little sister I never had.

"I'd love that," she said, grabbing her pillows as I showed her the way to my room. It was on the top floor, two floors up from the guest room.

"Where are you two off to?" Molly asked as she came out of Ron's room, having sorted his bed out for him. She looked at us, her eyes resting on the pillows in Ginny's arms. I could see a small flicker of happiness glowing in her eyes.

"We're having a sleepover," I told her, noting the way she smiled softly. "If it's okay with you, Molly, I was wondering if I could take Ginny to Diagon Alley tomorrow and spend the day with her." I glanced at Ginny, watching as she gave her mum puppy eyes to convince her. "We were planning on having a girly weekend."

"I think it's a wonderful idea," she said, rubbing Ginny's arm in a maternal way. I had never received a motherly love like that. "Perhaps you'll pick up a few things for me while you're there?"

"You're more than welcome to join us, Molly," I said, knowing she'd be busy cleaning the house. We wouldn't ask her to do it and we didn't expect it, but I knew she'd do it.

"No, no, I'll let you two have your fun. Ginny doesn't get to spend time away from us and I know she'll enjoy it," she replied, giving Ginny a kiss on the cheek before heading towards her room.

With a wave goodnight to Ron, who was sitting on his bed with the door open, Ginny and I continued up the stairs, passing Sirius on the way. He bid us good night and we stumbled into my room, as Ginny dropped one of her pillows, tripped and fell on me.

We burst into giggles, her elbows digging into my back as she tried to get off me. I crawled over to my bed, flicking my wand at the door as I huffed out in exhaustion. The whole night had been tiring and I was ready to sleep.

"I'm so tired," Ginny admitted, leaning against the bed, stretching her legs out.

"Me too," I whispered, holding a hand over my mouth as I yawned. "Come on, let's just sleep tonight and have fun tomorrow." I climbed up, grabbing my shorts and shirt and quickly changed as Ginny climbed into the bed, setting her pillows next to mine.

I climbed in next to her, flicking my wand and the light and getting comfortable. I slipped my wand under my pillow and bid Ginny goodnight.

* * *

Diagon Alley was buzzing with life, even in the early morning. It was, after all the summer holidays. As Ginny and I wandered around the shops, I couldn't help but notice all the teenagers, some of them on dates, and others hanging out with friends.

While they were all happy, having fun, I knew it wouldn't last long. Soon, all these people would be fearing for their lives. All this happiness would be sucked away, and we'd be fighting in another wizarding war.

"Do you like Bill?" Ginny asked, startling me from my thoughts. She was digging into her ice-cream, three scoops and I was fiddling with the one-scoop tub I had, lost in my thoughts.

"Of course, I like Bill," I replied, not sure where she was going with this.

"I didn't mean like that," Ginny sighed, looking my head on, her blue eyes sparkling with mischief. "I meant like, as in like-like."

"Of course not, Ginny," I said quickly, feeling my cheeks flush at the thought of liking Bill like that.

"Why are you blushing then?"

"You're embarrassing me, that's why," I grunted, rolling my eyes as she smirked at me. "Do you want to go into Muggle London? Do some shopping?"

"I don't have any money," she muttered softly, the sadness and embarrassment clear in her voice.

"It's okay, Gin, it's my treat." I gave her a smile, reaching over and squeezing her hand. "We can even buy some stuff for your brothers, and your mum and dad. I thought it would be nice," I muttered, rising from the table, offering her my hand.

"Okay, as long as you're sure," she said, taking my hand. I gave her hand a soft squeeze, before apparating out of Diagon Alley.

* * *

"Did you see his face," Ginny laughed as we arrived back at Grimmauld Place.

It was coming up to six in the evening, and we'd been out all-day shopping, mostly in muggle London. I didn't want to come back any later, seeing as he had the first Order meeting tonight at eight.

Her satchel now had an extension charm and weightless charm cast on it, giving her enough room to store her shopping. I had spoiled her, but I thought she deserved it. Besides all the clothes she got, there was also an endless amount of sweets and junk food. I never said I was a good influence.

"I know, it's like he couldn't believe I actually wanted all of it," I agreed, giggling as we made out way down to the kitchen.

Arthur, Sirius, and Bill were at the end of the table, going over some parchment, no doubt coming up with ideas for the Order. Fred and George were playing a game of chess with Ron, the twins on the same team. Molly was cooking away at the stove and I immediately felt guilty.

"You're back," she greeted, bringing Ginny into a hug before dropping her eyes to the bags we were holding. "What's that?"

"Ophia bought Chinese," Ginny said, a large smile on her face.

"I wanted to let you relax before the meeting, I didn't know you'd already cooked," I muttered sheepishly, feeling bad. Molly smiled, flicking her wand at the cupboards, plates, and cutlery flying to the table.

"Not to worry dear, I'll leave the soup for the Order," she said taking the bags from us and started pulling the containers out. "I'm sure a lot of them are coming straight from work and haven't eaten.

"Chinese?" Ron asked, his eyes going to the takeaway, looking at it unsure. I had learned from Ginny that they'd never had a muggle takeaway before, so I wanted to treat them all.

"Some of the best muggle food ever," I announced sitting next to Bill at the table, Ginny joined me on my other side.

"You've had muggle food before?" Ron wondered, his eyes engorging at the sight of the food. I knew the smell was amazing as well.

"I lived with our cousin, Andromeda, she's married to a muggle-born and we used to have takeaways quite often." Grabbing a few prawn crackers, I looked at Bill, seeing that he was piling the food onto his plate. Actually, all the Weasley's were stacking the food onto their plates.

"So, what did you two do today?" Molly asked Ginny. Ginny smiled, bouncing in her seat at all the news.

"We looked at a few shops in Diagon Alley and then we went shopping in Muggle London," she said, copying me and piling some noodles onto a cracker. "Ophia bought me loads of new clothes. I have the cutest coat ever."

"You didn't need to buy her anything," Molly said. I could tell that she was feeling bad about me spending my money on her.

"It's no problem, Molly. I wanted to buy her things." I flicked my eyes around the table, looking at everyone else and smiled. "I kind of bought a new wardrobe for everyone," I admitted, smiling at the way Ron and the twins seemed to grow excited.

"Now, dear, there was no need for that," Arthur said this time and I felt like I was being scolded.

"You're my family," I told him, making sure to look at Molly as well. "I wanted to do it. Plus," I looked at the twins, sending them a wink. "I threw the receipts away, so we can't return anything."

The table was full of laughter and Molly begrudgingly let me off. I shared a look with Sirius, noting the proud look in his eyes.

"Right, hurry up," Molly said, half an hour later, looking to the twins as they dawdled around in the kitchen. We were trying to set up for the meeting and Molly wanted the kids up in their rooms away from everything. The twins had taken it upon themselves to hang around the kitchen in hopes of being allowed to join.

"How about I show you the presents I got you?" I called to them, causing them to nod eagerly in agreement as the followed me out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	4. I'm Turning into a Rainbow

**I'm aiming to try and update every couple days, so please bear with me. I do write the chapter one at a time, I don't have a collection of them waiting to be uploaded. I generally tend to have finished the chapters minutes before I upload them, so please be patient with me.**

**So there is a Bill/Ophelia scene in this chapter, for those of you that wanted more.**

**I am also going to include Fleur in this story. No, she won't be trying to steal Bill away (though you should try telling that to Ophelia), she will be joining the order to try and help stop Voldemort after her experience with everything during the Triwizard Tournament.**

**I do hope you'll enjoy this chapter. Please let me know what you think - I'm not sure if anyone is actually enjoying this story, but I'm going to continue anyway. I may do a poll next time I update to see if you guys want me to change a few things - such as not killing Sirius or Fred. I'm all for following the books/movies/plot, but I do want to make this story my own.**

**Thank you x Comet96 xx**

* * *

**Happy, Bored, Flirty, Love, and Fear – I'm Turning into a Rainbow – Violet, Dark Blue, Light Pink and Light Purple, Finishing it off with a Dash of Ice Blue**

At seven-forty-seven, I heard a loud thump from downstairs and a very familiar voice cursing. Giving Fred, George, and Ron a quick goodbye, I left them with their new clothes and rushed down the stairs, jumping on Dora just as she righted herself.

"Whoa, wotcha Peia," she said, patting me on the back as she stumbled into the wall. "Come on, I'm running late."

"The meeting doesn't start until eight, Dora, just imagine if you really were late," I told her, leading her down to the kitchen.

Molly had decided that we'd be using the kitchen for the meeting, seeing as it was the largest place and had enough room for everyone in the order. Sirius, Arthur, Bill, and Molly were already in the kitchen, Molly heating the soup on the stove as she talked to Bill.

Minerva was here already, a bowl of soup in front of her as she spoke to Arthur, Sirius, and Kingsley. It was nice seeing Kingsley when he wasn't rushing around the Ministry or coming to St. Mungo's to ask me about Sirius. It was amusing that he was the head Auror on Sirius' case. He'd been making up random sightings to keep the Ministry off his back.

"Minerva," I greeted, giving her a smile as Dora sat next to Kingsley, starting a conversation about where their case with hunting down Sirius is going to go next. It was funny to see Sirius getting involved as well, he was giving them a few ideas to where he'd be hiding out. "Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked, somewhat feeling like she was still my professor and I had to cater to her hand on foot.

"That would be lovely, Ophelia," she replied, offering me a smile before turning back to her soup. Molly had been right; some members would be hungry. I nodded, walking over to Molly where the kettle sat boiling on the stove.

"Look at you," someone said, causing me to freeze and turn quickly, bumping into someone. My eyes widened as I looked up at the red-head. "You're still so small."

"Charlie!" I yelled, jumping up and hugging him. I was almost tempted to wrap my legs around him as I gave him a bear hug, but I resisted. I didn't need all the attention on us. "What are you doing here?" I asked, letting him go and Molly came and fussed over him.

"Dumbledore asked if I could be here for the first meeting, something about me recruiting foreign members for the Order," he said, assuring his mum that he was fine as she complained about him being too thin.

"How long are you here?" I wondered, knowing Molly would want to know as well.

"Just a few days, I've got to get back to the reserve, but I couldn't just show up and not see the family." He shared a look with me as he smirked. "Could you imagine how angry Gin would get if I left without saying hello?"

"Yeah, she'd kill you the next time you step foot in England," I replied, reaching up and giving him another hug. "I missed you so much," I whispered so only he could hear. Charlie had been my closest friend at Hogwarts – I wasn't including Dora – and the last four years of our learning had been spent barely apart.

"I missed you too, Cassie," he said, tugging on my hair. I smiled as he used the nickname he'd given me. Of course, it was after my middle name, Cassiopeia. It's also where most people got my other nickname, Peia.

It was hard to find a nickname for Ophelia that didn't sound weird. Ophia was alright, but Andi had started calling my Peia at an early age and Dora copied her. It was what I was known as by most that were close to me.

If only Mother had called me Cassiopeia instead of Ophelia, but we had an Aunt Cassiopeia and mother wasn't too fond of her. I think it was Father that insisted Cassiopeia be my middle name.

"How have you been? Got any more scars?" I wondered, stepping back and joining him at the end of the table closest to Molly. She had insisted that Charlie stays close to her. It was like she was afraid he'd disappear.

"A few. What I'm interested in though, is this," he muttered, lifting a strand of my hair. It had turned violet upon seeing him, and I was finding it hard to change.

I flushed, shaking my head and waving his hand away. I didn't need to be reprimanded by Charlie. He knew how hard I found it keeping my emotions under control. He often found it funny that I was a Slytherin.  _I thought Slytherin's were meant to control their emotions_. One of the first things he said to me.

"You know I find it difficult to control my emotions," I grumbled, sinking back in my chair as he looked at me from across the table. He looked like he was going to say something, but Bill caught my attention over his shoulder. It looked like he was arguing with Molly, what about, I wasn't sure.

Charlie glanced over his shoulder and caught Bill's eye. It shocked me when Bill glared at his brother before stomping over to the other end of the table, joining Dora and his father.

"What have you done to Bill?" Charlie asked, the surprise on his face at the treatment his brother gave him.

"What? What do you mean 'what have I done to Bill'? I haven't even spoken to him," I muttered, feeling confused. Why would Charlie blame me for Bill's reaction towards him?

"Oh, that idiot," Charlie mumbled under his breath, shooting a look at Bill, who had been looking at us. Bill shook his head, shrugged his shoulders and turned away as his cheeks flushed.

"I feel like I just missed a whole conversation," I said to Charlie, noting the way he looked smug at Bill's reaction.

"Yeah? Well now you know how I feel when Gin knows how you're feeling because of your hair," he grumbled. It always made me laugh. He was jealous that Ginny knew the meanings of the colours, but he had to guess. He had never asked, so I never told him about the colours. If he had asked, like Ginny and Sirius did, then I would have told him. "And the way, you and Tonks can have conversations by changing your hair colour. Do you know how annoying that is?"

"So, it's my fault that you could never be bothered to ask about the colours and emotions? Ginny asked, and I told her. Dora knows because she goes through the same thing. You could have asked me, Charlie," I told him wanting to reach for his hand, but Dumbledore entered with the last members of the Order.

What did surprise me though, was Severus Snape following behind him. I glanced down the table at Sirius, seeing that he was about to rise, and no doubt start trouble. I sent him a look, one that reminded him he was an adult now and wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. He begrudgingly sat, leaning back in his seat, glaring at Snape.

"If we're all here, we better get started," Dumbledore said, taking a seat at the head of the table, sitting on my right. He gave me a soft look as Snape sat down on my left. I didn't spare the potions teacher a look, known he probably felt out of place here as it was.

At Dumbledore's words, everyone else took their seats at the table, and an almost awkward silence took over the room.

* * *

The meeting was going along quite well, everyone reporting to Dumbledore about rumours or news they'd heard so far. Snape had a few interesting things to say about what Voldemort was planning. He was, after all, acting as a spy.

Dumbledore mentioned a few allies we'd have that weren't members of the Order but supported us and would be there to help in any way that they could. He assigned a few odd jobs for some members, most of them working in the Ministry, such as Kingsley and Dora.

He'd also mentioned Harry and how he's got Arabella Figg watching over him. Although she was a squib, she's been living across the road from Harry since he was a baby. She's always kept her eye on him and reported back to Dumbledore at the end of each week.

Sirius was worried about his safety and so Dumbledore had set about creating an Advanced Guard. The Advanced Guard would be keeping an eye on Harry over the summer until Dumbledore deemed it safe enough to move him here.

Of course, when Dumbledore refused Sirius' help, my brother lost his temper. He only calmed down when Remus assured him that he'd go watch Harry to ensure his safety.

The Advanced Guard consisted of nine members, with Alastor Moody being in charge. Dora, Remus, and Kingsley also volunteered to help alongside Emmeline Vance, Elphias Doge, Dedalus Diggle, Hestia Jones and Sturgis Podmore. Apparently, according to Minerva, Elphias, Diggle, Hestia, and Podmore had been watching Harry ever since he moved to Private Drive.

"—Miss Black?" It was then that Dumbledore turned to me and I realized that I hadn't been listening. Seeing the twinkle in his eyes, I knew he knew that. I also didn't help that my fingernails had turned dark blue. I was bored, and I think he knew that.

"Sorry." I flushed, ignoring the beady eyes of Snape staring at me. "I was going over the plans for Harry," I said, feeling that it wasn't a lie because it was what I was doing. He nodded, looking down the table at the various members of the Order.

"I was just saying how I think it's important that we retrieve Miss Granger." Why did he need to get Hermione? "I've had word that Voldemort might go after her to get to Harry."

"Oh dear," Molly whispered, the fear on her face. I knew she saw Hermione like another child, just as she did with Harry.

"Shall we go get her then, Albus?" Minerva asked, the concern for one of her students clear as she leaned on the table, her stern look frightening me. It was like I was back at Hogwarts.

"I'm actually going to send Miss Black to get her. I believe it would scare Miss Granger if we send the Auror's to get her," Dumbledore said, his eyes settling on her. I watched as Minerva relaxed slightly, happy to know that Hermione would be safe.

"You're not sending her alone?" Sirius asked, the slight anger evident in his tone. I almost rolled my eyes at him. I wasn't a child and while he may have been older than me, he certainly didn't need to worry about me.

"I was going to have Bill go with her." I glanced down the table to Bill, frowning when he avoided my gaze. "Perhaps Molly would be okay with Ginny and Ron going with them. It might help if Miss Granger sees a few familiar faces." Molly nodded, seeming happy that Dumbledore was taking Hermione's feelings into account. "Well then, I think that's all for this evening. We'll meet again next Saturday, at about the same time." He rose from his seat giving everyone a small nod. "If anything changes, I'll let you know."

And with that he was gone, Snape at his heels.

Molly rose as well, waving her wand and filling cups with tea as the members started talking amongst themselves. Some members left a few minutes after Dumbledore and we were left with only Moody, Kingsley, Dora, Minerva and Remus.

Bill glanced down at us and Charlie rose, joining the others at the end of the table. I watched as Charlie whispered something to Bill and frowned when Bill muttered back just as quickly, his eyes flashing to me.

I jumped when Molly rested her hand on my shoulder. I gave her a small smile as I rose from my chair.

"I'm off to bed, Molly. Ginny's probably waiting for me." I glanced over at Bill, sighing when he avoided my gaze. "Tell Bill I'll be ready to get Hermione tomorrow around about lunchtime."

"Goodnight, dear," Molly said softly, rubbing her hand on my arm before joining the others.

* * *

After tripping on the last step on the top floor – Kreacher had left a feather duster on the floor, no doubt wanting to trip me – I approached my door, only to pause outside, hearing Ginny's giggle and the laughter of Ron and the twins.

"What are you doing?" I asked, pushing open the door and looking at them as they sat on my bed, watching a muggle movie on my muggle telly. Mother was not happy when I brought that into the house after she died.

"Gin called us up to watch one of these muggle movies," Ron said, throwing popcorn into his mouth. Ginny had taken out a few of the sweets and junk food I bought her and was sharing it with her brothers. "This is a good film."

They were watching Star Wars: Episode IV. I wasn't sure if they'd like it considering it reflected what we were going through now, but I suppose they could connect with Luke.

"Has the meeting finished?" George asked, sitting up and ruffling his hair.

"It finished about twenty minutes ago," I told them, dropping down on the bed beside them. Ron was sitting in front of me, so I pushed him until he fell off the bed. "Minerva is still here with Kingsley, Mad-Eye, Dora, and Remus."

"Is Remus staying here now?" Ginny asked, throwing a handful of popcorn at Ron as he struggled to get up from the floor.

"I suppose so. I'm sure he won't mind sharing a room with Charlie for a few days. No, actually Bill can share his room with Charlie, I don't want Remus having to share." I was mumbling to myself now, but I didn't miss the looks on all four of their faces.

"Charlie's here?" Fred asked, the excitement clear in his voice. At my nod, all four of them rushed out of the room.

"Wait, no, don't run down the stairs!" I called after them.

"FILTHY BLOOD TRAITORS. HOW DARE YOU COME INTO MY HOME! YOU'RE JUST AS BAD AS THE MUDBLOODS!" It was too late. They'd already woken mother up and now she was yelling.

"Stupid woman, casting a fricking permanent sticking charm on her portrait before she dies. I swear to god, I might stick one of myself opposite her before I die. That way, I can yell at her in the afterlife as well," I grumbled, staring down the stairs at the stupid portrait, sighing when Sirius sent a silencing charm at her and closing her drapes.

"That's something I'd like to see," Bill said from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Bill!" I scolded, resting a hand on my chest as he leaned back against his door. I almost forgot that we'd given Bill the guest room on the top floor.

It was the most private, but it was also out of the way, so it was ideal for him seeing as he worked. I would have given him the guest room on the third floor, but Sirius suggested Remus use it and no one was stepping foot in Reg's bedroom. That was something I was adamant about.

No matter how much Sirius disliked Reg, he was still our brother and I had a better relationship with him then Sirius did.

We'd given Molly and Arthur mother and father's old bedroom – neither of us was going to use the master bedroom and I thought it would be nice if Molly and Arthur got their own bathroom as well. The other three guest rooms were on the second floor, each of them being twin rooms, which we'd given to the twins, Ron and Ginny. Harry would be sharing with Ron when he got here, and Hermione would be sharing with Ginny tomorrow.

There was a bathroom on each floor as well, something I was thankful for. I did not want to be queuing for the toilet or to have a shower.

"I've lost you, haven't I?" Bill asked, interrupting my thoughts. I blushed when I realized he'd been staring at me.

"I was thinking about how happy I was that there was a bathroom on each floor," I told him, my eyes shooting to the bathroom between our rooms.

"It wasn't fun growing up at the Burrow and having to share one bathroom between nine people." I shivered at the thought. I hated sharing a bathroom with five girls when I was at Hogwarts. I dreaded the thought of having to share with more than that.

"Thank Merlin for my rich parents then," I joked, leaning against the banister as I looked at him. "Why were you glaring at Charlie earlier?" He turned red at my words, the tips of his ears redder than his hair.

"You noticed that?"

"It was a bit hard to miss," I muttered, jumping up and resting on the banister. Bill's eyes widened, and he rushed forward, slipping his arm around my back, pulling me into his chest.

My cheek brushed against his and I let out a breath as my chest slammed against his. I felt his breath brush my cheek and I pulled back slightly to look up at him.

His eyes had never looked so bright and I was almost afraid to get lost in them. His hair was brushing against my face and I knew that Molly would be after him with the scissors soon. His cheeks were a light shade of red, his embarrassment from earlier dying down. His Adam's apple was drawing my attention as he kept swallowing, almost as if he had something stuck in his throat.

"What are you two doing?" Ginny asked, startling us both. Bill let go of me as I jumped in shock and I felt myself falling backward. My eyes locked with Bill's and I could feel the panic bubbling in my stomach.

I wasn't certain, but I was sure that if I fell from here, I was more than likely going to end up either seriously hurt or dead.

Bill's arms slipped around me once again and he pulled me into his chest. We stumbled back, hitting his door and Ginny screamed out. As I glanced up at Bill, I could hear feet pounding up the stairs and my mother screaming. None of that matter though. All that mattered to me, was that he'd grabbed me.

"What's going on?" Molly asked, causing Bill to let go of me. I looked at her to see her fussing over Ginny who was hysterically crying. Sirius, Remus, and Arthur were behind her, followed by Charlie, Ron, and the twins. I assumed the others had left.

"I didn't mean to," Ginny cried, running her hands over her face as Molly tried to calm her down. I glanced at Bill, feeling guilty that Ginny thought it was her fault.

"It's okay, Gin," he said, walking to his sister and bringing her into a hug. Ginny cried into his chest, her hands shaking as she hugged him tightly.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, looking down at the younger Weasley's as they looked up at us curiously.

"I was sitting on the banister and she scared me. I almost fell, but Bill caught me, so we're fine. It was just a bit of a scare," I assured him, holding my arms up to show him I was fine.

"I think perhaps it's a good idea for us all to go to bed now," Molly suggested rubbing Ginny's back as she pulled away from Bill. "It's late and we've got an early start."

Following her orders, Ginny wished everyone a good night before dashing into my room. I smiled at Molly, laughing as she ushered the boys down the stairs as they grumble about how they weren't tired. Giving Bill one last glance, I bit my lip and rushed into my room, closing the door behind me.

"I'm so sorry," Ginny said, throwing herself at me. I slammed against the door but hugged her back none the less. Stroking her hair, I whispered nonsense to her until she calmed down.

"It's okay, Ginny, I probably shouldn't have been sitting on the banister anyway," I told her, pulling her over to the bed. While she climbed in, I changed and joined her.

"I was just curious about what you and Bill were doing, I didn't mean to scare you," she whispered, and I felt her turn to face me. Glancing at her in the dark, I wondered why she was curious.

"Why?"

"Your hair was a mix of light pink and light purple. I've never seen it two colours before. It normal changes to one colour before flashing to another." She was right. My hair had never been two colours before. "Light pink can mean either flirty, amused or playful and light purple can mean excited or love." I froze at her words, knowing what she was going to say next.

"Ginny—"

"— do you love Bill? Were you flirting with him?" even though I couldn't see her properly in the dark, I knew she had a smile on her face.

"I don't love Bill, I like him, sure, but I don't love him," I told her, not liking how conflicted I felt.

"Yeah, sure. You can't lie to me when your emotions clearly show how you feel." If I didn't love her so much, I would hit her. If it was one of the twins saying this to me, I wouldn't hesitate to hex them. But it was Ginny, and I couldn't help but love her, even if she was annoying.

"I'm not sure what my emotions meant, but it's been a long night and they tend to play up when I'm tired."

"Your hair turned ice blue when you were falling. It felt like a block of ice went through me and I saw the fear on Bill's face." I could hear how upset she was getting, so I took her hand in mine and gave it a soft squeeze.

"Let's go to sleep. We've got to get Hermione tomorrow and I think it's best we don't look like Inferi when we see her." Ginny giggled at my words but nodded and turned over. With a sigh, I rubbed my face and curled up under the covers.

Tonight had been one hell of a night.

* * *

**Thank you for reading - I hope you liked it xx Comet96 xx**


	5. Stomach Flipping Moments

**Ahh, sorry it's been so long. I found it really hard to write the last scene in this chapter - I'm not even sure if I like it, but I didn't want to keep putting it off.**

**I do hope you all enjoy this chapter and I'm sorry for any mistakes, I have checked a few times but it still sucks when I miss a few.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this xx**

**Comet96 xx**

* * *

**Stomach Flipping Moments - A Few Colours Here and There**

"No," I said, looking at the twins as their smiles deflated and the grunted in annoyance.

I looked over at Bill, his eyes avoiding the twins as a small smile crossed his lips and he tried to focus on the conversation he was having with Remus. Ginny and Ron weren't hiding their smiles and laughed as Fred looked flabbergasted, his mouth falling open.

"But Ginny and Ron are going," Fred argued. George was nodding at his twin's words, raising his hand towards them as if that should explain everything.

"I mean, Ron's going," George added, causing Ron to scoff in hurt.

"Yes, I am aware that Ron's going," I told them, smiling to Ron as his face heated up in his anger. "But you'll also remember that Dumbledore asked for Ron and Ginny to go. He said nothing about the pair of you, so I suggest you don't ask again." Hoping they'd finally get the hint, I continued eating my toast, ignoring the way they huffed out.

"Bill," Fred started, causing his older brother to look at him.

"Can we go with you?" George continued, dropping into the spare seat next to him.

Bill looked at them with wide eyes before flashing me a look. I frowned when he looked like he was contemplating it. I fiercely shook my head, warning him that he better not give into them. He was caught between a wall and a hard place. That was the Muggle saying, right?

"You heard Peia, she said no," Bill finally said, ducking his head to avoid the looks the twins were giving him.

"That's unfair," Fred groaned, plopping himself into the chair opposite me. "Why are you agreeing with her anyway?" He turned to Bill, a frown on his face as he looked at his brother.

"Yeah, Bill," George started, causing Bill to look at them both, no doubt knowing they were planning something. "Seeing as you're older than Peia, surely you're in charge."

"Which means, we can go with you, right?" Fred finished, leaning forward so he could see Bill over George.

Bill's face flushed with both annoyance and anger and I knew if it was me, I would be having issues with my hair.

"William," I warned, using his full name. His eyes snapped to me and he sighed, looking back to the twins.

"Peia said no, so you're not coming." He sounded stern that time and the twins sunk back in their chairs defeated.

Remus chuckled, lifting his coffee to his lips. His eyes locked with mine over his cup only to cough and splutter as Tonks came tripping into the kitchen.

"Wotcha all," she greeted, waving and dropping into the chair between Ginny and Ron, opposite Remus. She gave him a smile and Remus gave a polite one in return. "When are you heading off?" She turned to me, looking past Ron and Ginny.

I glanced at my watch, sharing a look with Bill. He shrugged, tilted his head to the left and rose his eyebrows.

"In about an hour," I replied, somehow knowing what Bill was saying.

"How are we getting to Hermione?" Ginny asked, ignoring the furious whispering coming from the twins.

"The Knight Bus," I told her, sipping on my coffee, suppressing a yawn.

Just as I was about to tell Bill that it might be a good idea if we went through our plans, Molly came barrelling into the kitchen, Ginny's coat hanging from her arm.

"Morning all," she called resting her hand on my shoulder as she placed the coat in the back of Ginny's chair. "I suppose you'll be heading out soon?"

"Within the hour," Bill said, digging into his bacon and eggs. Molly nodded, ringing her hands in the fabric of her apron. She looked lost. She didn't know what to do while we waited.

"Mum," Fred started, giving her a smile as she looked at him.

"Bill and Peia said we could go with them," George continued, giving me a smug look at Molly bobbed her head their words.

"If it's okay with you, of course," Fred finished, giving her what I suppose he assumed was a dazzling smile.

"I don't see it being a problem," she said, smiling at them both. "You can help them with the shopping before they come back."

Even though they'd been roped into helping with the shopping, the twins looked rather smug with themselves. I was going to kill them when we left the house. As if sensing my thoughts, Bill rose from the table giving me a pointed look.

"Peia, will you help me with the final plans before we leave?" I knew what he was doing. He'd been over the plans ten times already. He was just trying to get me out of the kitchen before I said something to the twins.

With I huff, I rose from the table and joined Bill as he climbed the stairs and wandered into the parlour.

"I can't believe them," I hissed, crossing my arms and slumping against the wall.

"It won't be too bad." Bill flinched at the glare I sent him but shrugged his shoulders and gave me a sheepish smile. "They just want to get out and stretch their legs. We can't keep them cooped up in the house all summer."

"I suppose you make a point, but you'll have to deal with them. I swear to Merlin, Bill, if they mess around you'll apparate them straight back," I warned him, relaxing a little. Bill was right. I couldn't leave them cooped up in the house all summer. It was already a nightmare with Sirius being cooped up and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle Sirius and the twins.

"Yes, dear," Bill teased, tugging on my curls as he pressed a kiss to my cheek and left. I heard him clambering down the stairs, but I couldn't move.

Slowly, I lifted my hand and rubbed the tips of my fingers against my cheek. Why had he kissed me? And why was my stomach doing flips?

* * *

The Knight Bus made my stomach churn as we rushed down streets and squeezed through tiny alleys. I had no idea if the bus knew where we wanted to go, and I didn't understand why it was going through tight alleys to get there, but I knew I was ready to get off.

"We're here, Peia," Bill said, rising from his seat as the bus came to a stop. Ron, Ginny, and the twins rushed off, their faces relaxing as they set foot on solid ground.

I scrambled after them, stepping off the bus followed closely by Bill, who also seemed relieved to be off the thing.

"Right," Ron started, his face turning from green back to its pale complexion. "What way to Hermione's?"

"Two streets down and number forty-two," I told him, nodding to the street that would lead us to Hermione's.

As we marched towards the street, the twins and Ron in front, I felt a heavy hand settled on my back. I glanced at Bill, unsure what he was doing. As my eyes locked with his, he gave me a large smile and I felt my heart flutter.  _What in the hell is wrong with me?_

Turning away from him, I glanced back at the boys to see that they were knocking on a door. I assumed it was Hermione's house. By chance, as Bill and I joined them with Ginny, Hermione opened the door.

"Ron? Fred? George? Ginny? What are you doing here?" she asked. Her eyebrows were almost hidden in her hair and her eyes were flicking between the four Weasley's she knew and me and Bill.

"Miss Granger," I said, keeping my voice low, "sorry for the interruption, but it's important and I ask that you invite us inside. We wouldn't want any  _bad sorts_  to hear." I was hoping my stress on the words 'bad sorts' would hint at the dangers I feared might be nearby.

Hermione seemed to catch on and quickly ushered us inside. She looked at me then and I gave her a soft smile.

"Who are you?"

"Ophelia Black," I said offering her my hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Sirius has spoken to me about you. He told me you're the brightest witch of your age."

"You're Sirius' sister, he's mentioned you to us a few times," Hermione muttered, taking my hand and giving it a quick shake. "You must be Bill," she said motioning to Bill and shaking his hand. "Ron's mentioned you before and I've seen your photo at The Burrow."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione."

"What are you doing here?" She wasn't stupid, and I knew it wouldn't take her very long to figure out why we were here.

"We've had news that the Death Eaters might come after you to get to Harry. We're taking you back to headquarters," I told her, hoping it'll reassure her that she would be safe. "I'm willing to place a few safety charms around your house to protect your parents, or I can have them moved to a secure safe house where they won't be found." I only added the last bit because I could see the worry blooming on her face.

"Hermione dear, who's at the door?" came a soft voice followed by the footsteps of Hermione's mother. Hermione looked very much like her mother, with her chestnut hair and dark eyes.

"Mum, these are the Weasley's," she said waving her hand at us. I didn't bother correcting her when she didn't go on to introduce me. I looked like a Weasley with my hair. "They've come to take me somewhere safe for a while."

"Is this to do with that dark wizard you mentioned?" Her mother asked, the fear showing on her face as she bit her lip and let her eyes wander to us.

"You understand that I have to go? That it'll be safer for me and for you if I wasn't here?"

"I do, even if I don't want you to go."

"I promise you, Mrs Granger, that no harm will come to Hermione," I promised, stepping forward and giving the worried mother a reassuring smile.

"I thank you, dear." She looked around at the rest of them, giving Ron a smile as she recognized him. "Who might you be, dear, I only thought Ronald had the one sister, and I assume this is Ginny." She nodded at Ginny also giving her a smile.

"Oh, umm, I'm Ophelia," I said, feeling flustered suddenly.

Hermione's mum set her eyes on Bill and smiled brightly at him. I turned to look at him, to find that he had been watching me.

"You must be his sister-in-law then!" She exclaimed, causing the twins to chuckle at the look of horror on my face. Bill grabbed hold of my hand as Hermione's mum turned to the twins at the laughter.

"Your hair," he hissed, and I knew my hair must have been changing colours.

It didn't really matter if Mrs Granger knew, seeing as she knew about Hermione, but there were still some secrets the wizarding world liked to keep.

"That's right," George said to Mrs Granger.

"Peia's married to Bill," Fred continued, giving me a smug look. Was this him getting back at me?

"Oh, that's amazing, you look like such a wonderful couple," she cooed, ushering us into the living room. "Hermione, why don't you take your friends upstairs to help you pack while I talk to Ophelia and Bill." Hermione nodded and led Ron, Ginny, and the twins upstairs as her mother rushed into the kitchen. "Would you like tea?"

"Yes please," Bill replied, pulling me to sit next to him on the sofa while Mrs Granger busied herself in the kitchen.

"I am going to kill your brothers," I muttered, clenching my fingers as I willed my hair to stay ginger.

"It's just a bit of fun, Peia," he said, a smile on his face. "It's nothing to—"

"William," I snapped, giving him a glare. "Stop talking."

* * *

Hermione directed us to her local supermarket once we had shrunk her luggage and cast a weightless charm on it. We slipped her stuff into my bag and made our way towards the supermarket, Fred, and George complaining the whole time.

When we reached the store, Hermione grabbed two of the large trollies and took us into the fruit and veg section. It wasn't too busy, and I knew it had a lot to do with it being a Sunday.

"Right," I said, drawing the attention from everyone. I pushed one of the trollies to Fred and George, knowing they were just going to chuck whatever they wanted into it. "You five go off and fill that with whatever you want and we'll get the actual shopping."

"Really?" the twins asked, the excitement and disbelief on their faces.

"Yeah, now get lost," I muttered, watching as they rushed off towards the sweets and crisps. I shook my head and pushed the trolley over to the veg. "Umm, we should probably get a lot of food."

"Yeah," Bill said, grabbing three bags of potatoes and dropping them into the trolley. He was being quiet, and I wasn't sure why.

"You know you can talk now, Bill," I said to him, remembering how I told him to stop talking at Hermione's earlier. He laughed, dropping a few bags of carrots on top of the potatoes.

"It's not that, I'm just thinking," he replied, looking over at the swede and parsnips as he answered me. I nodded, piling in the veg without paying much attention. I'm sure Molly could do something with the veg I bought.

"What are you—"

"Do you want to go on a date?"

"What?" I spluttered, crashing the trolley into him at his words. I was struggling to keep my hair ginger as my emotions took over.

"Ow, what was that for?" Bill grumbled, pushing the trolley away as he glared at me.

"Sorry, I umm, didn't mean to do that," I said softly, feeling my cheeks flush at the intense look he was giving me.

"Do what? Crash into me or completely ignore my question?"

"The first," I stuttered, my stomach was doing flips at the thought of going on a date with him.

"So, you'll go on a date with him?" Ginny asked, scaring the shit out of me. I turned to look at her, noting the smug look on her face.

"Merlin, Ginny, what the hell are you doing?" I snapped, resting my hand on my chest as my heart tried to jump out of my ribcage.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?" Bill asked, looking embarrassed that his sister had heard him asking me out.

"I came to tell you that we've started grabbing some other stuff, but this is more interesting," she said, looking at us, a waiting look on her face.

I felt like a child being scolded by her parent. When had Ginny mastered Molly's motherly look?

"Okay," I muttered, feeling lost. What the hell was going on?

"So, are you going out on a date or what?" she asked, looking at me. Why should I have to answer her? Bill was the one that asked, surely, I should be telling him and not Ginny?

I glanced at Bill, seeing that he looked nervous. At least that was something; him being nervous as he waited for my reply. If he didn't seem that bothered about it, then I wouldn't go out with him.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt," I said, directing my words at Bill and not Ginny.

"Yeah?" Bill sounded excited at the idea of going on a date. His face lit up and he looked less contemplative than he did before. "That's great."

"It's fantastic!" Ginny exclaimed, drawing the attention of the few people shopping in the same aisle as us. "When are you going out? Oh, you should go out tomorrow."

"Ginny," I hissed, grabbing her arm as she started drawing even more attention to us. I grabbed the trolley and pushed it down the aisle, stopping by the fridges holding the meat. "Will you please stop interfering," I said as I grabbed random packs of meat, adding them to the cart.

"But you'd still be standing over there like a fish out of water if it wasn't for me," she huffed out, crossing her arms as she looked at me, exasperated.

"You're probably right, but it's between me and Bill. Not me, you, Bill and the entire store." I was so annoyed right now, that I didn't know what to even say. "Ginny, go find the others. We're paying for this stuff and leaving."

"We haven't even finished shopping yet." I couldn't tell if she was annoyed or confused, but I really couldn't stay here any longer.

"Bill," I sighed, turning to face him as he stood silently watching us. "Go with Ginny and get the others. I'll meet you at the till."

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


	6. Bill Makes Me Blush

**Sorry for the long wait. I started a new job at the end of July so it's been hectic and all that. I will try to update regularly, but I make no promises. xx**

**Please enjoy what I have, and I hope you will stick with the story. Thanking you all, Comet96 xx**

* * *

Bill Makes Me Blush, But at Least We're In The Same Boat

We apparated back to Grimmauld Place, Hermione on Bill's arm after I showed her a slip of paper with the address on before setting it on fire. Ginny clung to me on one side and Ron held onto my opposite arm, while the twins apparated back on their own.

We didn't trust them to take Ron back. The bags of food had been placed into my bag, which had an extension and weightless charm placed on it.

We arrived in the kitchen just as Molly was preparing lunch. She quickly had Hermione wrapped in her arms, giving the girl a big hug before ushering Ginny to take Hermione to their room. Fred and George left with them as did Ron and it left me and Bill alone with Molly.

We set about putting the shopping away, my eyes flicking to meet Bill's every so often. Why did he make my stomach flutter as if butterflies were flying around inside? He made my hands sweat, and he brought a blush to my cheeks.

How was I going to cope with going on a date with him if he made me feel like a fool?

As if hearing my thoughts, Ginny came rushing into the kitchen a bright smile on her face.

"Mum, Bill, and Peia are going on a date!" she exclaimed, causing Molly to drop the wooden spoon in her hand.

"Really?" she asked looking between us. Bill nodded his head while I glared at Ginny. What in the name of Merlin was she doing? "Oh, Bill, I'm so proud of you," she gushed wrapping him in her arms as she started crying.

Why was she crying?

I shared a look with Bill, understand now why he'd asked me away from his mother. Was it necessary for her to cry because we'd agreed to go on a date?

"Oh, Peia, I always thought you'd marry into the family, but I always assumed it would be Charlie," she said, coming over and wrapping me into a hug.

Bill looked mortified at her words of marriage and I knew I felt the same way.

We were going on a date, not getting married.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked as he came into the kitchen followed by Remus and Arthur. Molly turned to them, wiping away her tears as she smiled brightly. I noticed how Arthur didn't rush to her as he saw the tears running down her face, he must have also seen the smile accompanying them.

"Bill and Peia are going on a date," she said with as much enthusiasm as Ginny moments ago.

"Well, it's about time," Sirius said dropping down into a chair and picking up the newspaper. "I can't take any more of his mooning after her."

I felt my cheeks heat at Sirius' words and could only imagine what Bill looked like as he gave an awkward cough and shoved a laughing Fred away from him.

"Alright, Mum, let's not keep going on about it." Bill shared a glance with me, gave a shrug and huffed as he dropped down beside Sirius. "Yes, Peia agreed to go on a date with me, but it doesn't mean anything is going to come from it. That's why people date," he said, giving a pointed look to everyone in the room.

It seemed everyone either agreed with him or didn't want to press the matter as they all sat down while Molly got lunch ready.

* * *

"What the heck!" Ron exclaimed, watching as his chess piece was destroyed and I beat him once again. "Bloody hell, how do you do that?"

"Ronald Weasley, if I hear you speaking like that again I'll wash your mouth out with soap," Molly snapped at him as she waved her wand and the table set up for dinner.

After Hermione arrived and we all had lunch, Sirius and Remus started teaching Hermione, Ginny and the twins a few things about Defence Against the Dark Arts that they'd had learned while at Hogwarts, with Charlie adding his input every so often.

Of course, under Molly's ever watchful eye, none of them but the twins could practice the magic. Ron, on the other hand, had challenged me to a chess match after watching Charlie lose to me within five minutes.

Since then we'd be playing through the afternoon until Molly announced dinner was ready. Our longest match lasted two hours and twenty-seven minutes and Ron only lost because a spider ran across the board.

"Peia, be a dear and fetch Bill for dinner will you," Molly said, as she brought the large pots of savory mince and mashed potatoes over with a flick of her wand.

Picking up the chess set I gave Ron a wicked smirk before dashing up the stairs, careful not to wake mother as I went passed her portrait. I stashed the chess set in my room before knocking on Bill's door.

He opened it after a few seconds, a quill in his mouth and a roll of parchment in his ink covered hands. His eyes were on the parchment, flicking over the words there and not paying attention to whoever knocked on the door.

"Bill, dinner's ready," I said, smiling as he quickly glanced up at me and gave me a large grin. The quill in his mouth flicked up and hit him in the eye which caused me to smile. "You're terrible," I told him, leaning forward and pulling the quill from his mouth.

"It's all part of my charm, right?" he teased, setting his parchment down in his room before stepping out, closing the door behind him and then leaning on it as he gave me his charming smile again, this time without the quill in his mouth.

"It does help," I teased right back, stepping forward a little and glancing up at him. "So, when are we going on this date?" It had the desired effect and Bill flushed, his cheeks burning red as he coughed and shuffled on his feet.

"Tomorrow? I have somewhere I want to take you," he replied quickly, his hand reaching up and tucking a curl behind my ear.

"I'm working until four, but I'll be ready to go after that," I said, giving him a soft smile as his eyes dropped to my lips and his fingers brushed against my cheek. Just his touch made my stomach flutter.

"I'm working till five, but once I get back here it won't take too long, but I think it's best if we leave at six," he muttered, leaning forward and placing a kiss on my forehead before taking my hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

"Come on, your mum's probably wondering what we're doing."

"You know, I like it when your hair changes colour when you're with me," Bill said, his hand tugging at my loose curls as he followed me down the stairs. I spun to face him, my eyes wide as I glanced at my ginger hair.

"Do it do it often?" I asked. I was meant to have control over my hair. I must look like an idiot with my hair changing all the time. Especially around him.

"I think it's adorable that you can't control it around me," he added, a smirk on his face that reminded me of the twins.

"It's not adorable." I swatted his hand away as he tried to reach my hair. "It's embarrassing. I don't need the whole world to see what I'm feeling because my hair's a dead give-away."

"Hey," Bill said, taking my hand and pulling me closer to him, "don't stress over it. I like knowing how you feel about me, at least I know this thing isn't one-sided."

Did he just say he knew the meaning behind the colours of my hair?

"You know—" I couldn't get the rest of the sentence out because I was bloody mortified.

Merlin's saggy pants. Bill Weasley knew I freaking had intense emotions for him.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm crazy about you too and I have been for five years."

"That doesn't really make me feel better, Bill," I said, shaking my head and looking at him. "We've both been dodging around our feelings for five years if that's not a sign that this might not work than I don't know what to do."

"You're thinking about it too much," Bill said, looping his arm behind my back and pulling me closer to him. I had to look up at him as he smiled down at me. What was it with these Weasley boys being tall? I think it was just in their genes. Ginny was taller than me too. "Let's just go downstairs, have dinner with the family, get tonight over with, work tomorrow, and go on our date."

"Fine," I huffed, pressing my head against his chest before I pulled away from him and led the way down to the kitchen.

* * *

"A man walks into a bar," Fred said, causing Sirius, Remus, and Arthur to look at him. I shared a glance with Bill as his hand brushed mine on the table. Charlie scoffed at Fred's attempt to tell a joke. A joke that Fred won't be getting to finish by the look on Molly's face.

"I've got the day planned out for tomorrow," Molly stated as she sat down next to Arthur, her tea in front of her. "I want to start cleaning the library. I thought if we did one floor at a time and start off with one room, we'll clean the house before the end of the summer." Fred and George groaned at the thought of cleaning, whereas Ron, Ginny, and Hermione tried to hide their disappointment. "Obviously Charlie will be leaving tomorrow morning and Bill and Arthur are back to work, but that leaves you children and Sirius, Peia, and Remus."

"Actually, Molly, I've got a few errands to run for Dumbledore," Remus replied, bringing the attention to him. I couldn't help but see the slight relief that he had a way out of cleaning.

"And I've got a shift starting at seven tomorrow, so I won't be back till four," I inputted, relaxing in my chair as Molly gave me an understanding look. "I would offer to help after, but Bill and I are going on our date."

"Oh, you're going tomorrow?" Molly asked, perking up at the thought of our date. She really was happy for us. "Where are you going?"

"I don't know, Bill's taking me somewhere." I glanced at Bill and quickly shot my eyes to Ginny seeing how excited she looked. From the looks I was getting from her and Molly, you'd think I had just told them Bill had proposed and I said yes. "He hasn't told me where yet."

"It's a surprise," Bill said quickly as if he could read his mum's mind.

"Oh, Arthur, do you remember when we started dating and we went on dates. I loved the surprises you'd give me." Molly looked at Arthur with shining eyes and I was almost afraid that she was going to start crying again.

"Where do you work?" Hermione asked, taking the awkward attention away from us. I gave her a smile and from the look on her face, I knew she done it on purpose.

"I'm a Healer at St. Mungo's, but I've been loaned to the Ministry at the moment to help out with their Auror department," I told her, grabbing hold of my cup of tea as Bill shifted next to me.

"Does that mean you've been training as an Auror?" Ron wondered, leaning on the table as if he'd be able to get an answer from me.

"I've had to follow their training regimen but I'm just there to be there on call Healer in case something goes wrong during a mission."

"And with our lovely Tonks working as an Auror, it's almost all the time," Sirius added sending a sly glance over to Remus.

I knew what that look was for. I'd seen the way Remus and Dora had been dodging each other. It was almost the same thing Bill and I had been doing.

"She's not that bad, just a bit clumsy but she's a fantastic Auror," I said, leaning back in my chair. Sirius went to reply but was interrupted by someone knocking at the door. Sirius and I shared a look, each of us ordering the other to get up and get the door.

"I'll get it," Arthur said, rising from his seat and making his way upstairs.

"You're a Curse Breaker, right, Bill?" Hermione inquired, and I could see from the interested look in her eye that she was really intrigued about getting answers.

"I am, yes," Bill replied smiling at Hermione as she fired off a round of questions hoping to get some answers.

I don't know how Hermione did it but when Arthur returned, Bill was in a full-detailed explanation about what spells were good for detecting curses and what ones could protect witches or wizards.

"Sorry to interrupt," Dumbledore said, stepping into the room behind Arthur.

"Professor Dumbledore," Hermione greeted, giving him a smile as he closed the kitchen door behind him and gave us a serious and slightly sad look.

* * *

**Thank you for reading xx**


End file.
